A summer to remeber
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Schools finally out and you know what that means.....summer vacation! Join Ran Miyu and Aya as they have fun,live,laugh and fall in love and this will be "A summer to remember"! Aya x Rei, Ran x Monkey Boy, Yuya x Mami, Miyu x Yamato UPDATED DAILY!
1. Chapter 1

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

Ch.1- Last day

"Come on bell ring already" Ran Kotobuki urged the bell. "Just urging it won't make it ring faster. Miyu thinks you should just wait" Miyu Yamazaki replied. "Finally I won't have to study all the time" Aya Hoshino said. "I already made plans for us to go to Worpara with Yuya, Mami, Rei, and Monkey Boy "! Ran announced proudly. "Yay now Miyu can wear her new bathing suit"! "Me too it's so cute" Ran said swinging it around. "There you go swinging it around again" Miyu and Aya said sweat dropping. Aya put all of her things into her backpack from her desk. She peered out of the window and saw Mami, Yuya, and Monkey Boy. Where was Rei? Maybe he didn't feel like coming today. But then she saw him. It wasn't like Rei Otohata was hard to look at. He was just really over whelming to take in one glance. Not to mention those pretty eyes…….. The bell rang. "Yes" Ran cried dragging Miyu and Aya outside. "Not so fast Miyu is dizzy"! "Ran wait you're going too fast". But it was too late and she went slamming into Rei. Why Otohata of all people? She was about to slip but he steadied her. "Arigato, Otohata- kun" Aya said. "Be careful Aya" he said with just the hint of a smile. "Hi Ran" Yuya Aso said. Everyone knew that he loved Ran except for her of course. "Hey Kotobuki" Mami said. "Yo" said Rei. "Okay lets go now Miyu made lunch for everyone, where's Yamato"? "He said he'll meet up with us later" Ran said. "Miyu will count the minutes"! They all laughed. "To Worpara"! Ran yelled from the train window. Aya smiled and snuggled down into her seat. This was turning out to be a good last day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

Ch.1- Last day

"Come on bell ring already" Ran Kotobuki urged the bell. "Just urging it won't make it ring faster. Miyu thinks you should just wait" Miyu Yamazaki replied. "Finally I won't have to study all the time" Aya Hoshino said. "I already made plans for us to go to Worpara with Yuya, Mami, Rei, and Monkey Boy "! Ran announced proudly. "Yay now Miyu can wear her new bathing suit"! "Me too it's so cute" Ran said swinging it around. "There you go swinging it around again" Miyu and Aya said sweat dropping. Aya put all of her things into her backpack from her desk. She peered out of the window and saw Mami, Yuya, and Monkey Boy. Where was Rei? Maybe he didn't feel like coming today. But then she saw him. It wasn't like Rei Otohata was hard to look at. He was just really over whelming to take in one glance. Not to mention those pretty eyes…….. The bell rang. "Yes" Ran cried dragging Miyu and Aya outside. "Not so fast Miyu is dizzy"! "Ran wait you're going too fast". But it was too late and she went slamming into Rei. Why Otohata of all people? She was about to slip but he steadied her. "Arigato, Otohata- kun" Aya said. "Be careful Aya" he said with just the hint of a smile. "Hi Ran" Yuya Aso said. Everyone knew that he loved Ran except for her of course. "Hey Kotobuki" Mami said. "Yo" said Rei. "Okay lets go now Miyu made lunch for everyone, where's Yamato"? "He said he'll meet up with us later" Ran said. "Miyu will count the minutes"! They all laughed. "To Worpara"! Ran yelled from the train window. Aya smiled and snuggled down into her seat. This was turning out to be a good last day after all.


	3. Rei Phonecall Happy GAL

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

Ch.1- Last day

"Come on bell ring already" Ran Kotobuki urged the bell. "Just urging it won't make it ring faster. Miyu thinks you should just wait" Miyu Yamazaki replied. "Finally I won't have to study all the time" Aya Hoshino said. "I already made plans for us to go to Worpara with Yuya, Mami, Rei, and Monkey Boy "! Ran announced proudly. "Yay now Miyu can wear her new bathing suit"! "Me too it's so cute" Ran said swinging it around. "There you go swinging it around again" Miyu and Aya said sweat dropping. Aya put all of her things into her backpack from her desk. She peered out of the window and saw Mami, Yuya, and Monkey Boy. Where was Rei? Maybe he didn't feel like coming today. But then she saw him. It wasn't like Rei Otohata was hard to look at. He was just really over whelming to take in one glance. Not to mention those pretty eyes…….. The bell rang. "Yes" Ran cried dragging Miyu and Aya outside. "Not so fast Miyu is dizzy"! "Ran wait you're going too fast". But it was too late and she went slamming into Rei. Why Otohata of all people? She was about to slip but he steadied her. "Arigato, Otohata- kun" Aya said. "Be careful Aya" he said with just the hint of a smile. "Hi Ran" Yuya Aso said. Everyone knew that he loved Ran except for her of course. "Hey Kotobuki" Mami said. "Yo" said Rei. "Okay lets go now Miyu made lunch for everyone, where's Yamato"? "He said he'll meet up with us later" Ran said. "Miyu will count the minutes"! They all laughed. "To Worpara"! Ran yelled from the train window. Aya smiled and snuggled down into her seat. This was turning out to be a good last day after all.


	4. Breakfast PalmTree Date

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

Ch.1- Last day

"Come on bell ring already" Ran Kotobuki urged the bell. "Just urging it won't make it ring faster. Miyu thinks you should just wait" Miyu Yamazaki replied. "Finally I won't have to study all the time" Aya Hoshino said. "I already made plans for us to go to Worpara with Yuya, Mami, Rei, and Monkey Boy "! Ran announced proudly. "Yay now Miyu can wear her new bathing suit"! "Me too it's so cute" Ran said swinging it around. "There you go swinging it around again" Miyu and Aya said sweat dropping. Aya put all of her things into her backpack from her desk. She peered out of the window and saw Mami, Yuya, and Monkey Boy. Where was Rei? Maybe he didn't feel like coming today. But then she saw him. It wasn't like Rei Otohata was hard to look at. He was just really over whelming to take in one glance. Not to mention those pretty eyes…….. The bell rang. "Yes" Ran cried dragging Miyu and Aya outside. "Not so fast Miyu is dizzy"! "Ran wait you're going too fast". But it was too late and she went slamming into Rei. Why Otohata of all people? She was about to slip but he steadied her. "Arigato, Otohata- kun" Aya said. "Be careful Aya" he said with just the hint of a smile. "Hi Ran" Yuya Aso said. Everyone knew that he loved Ran except for her of course. "Hey Kotobuki" Mami said. "Yo" said Rei. "Okay lets go now Miyu made lunch for everyone, where's Yamato"? "He said he'll meet up with us later" Ran said. "Miyu will count the minutes"! They all laughed. "To Worpara"! Ran yelled from the train window. Aya smiled and snuggled down into her seat. This was turning out to be a good last day after all.


End file.
